ワールドイズマイン (World is Mine)
Background "World is Mine" is an original VOCALOID song by ryo (of Supercell), sung by Hatsune Miku. The song is about a spoiled girl who believes herself to be a "princess" that the world revolves around, and details her struggles with falling in love with a standoffish boy. There are many PV variations for this song; however, the narrator is almost always portrayed as a "tsundere" but short-tempered and fickle Miku (interesting because of the meek and sweet-tempered manner Miku is often portrayed having). "World is Mine" is widely considered the most popular VOCALOID song in existence. An unofficial YouTube upload on of the song in concert managed to garner around twenty million views before being deleted, making it by far the most-viewed VOCALOID video on the website at the time. It and another "World is Mine" video were removed because of copyright claims to the footage by SEGA.link Since then, several other reprints on YouTube have reached well over a million views. The song is considered by by some fans to be Miku's "character theme song". Tributes and Popularity In addition to the Miku version of "World Is Mine", there is an official sequel called "I'll Teach You" ("Oshiete Ageru" in romaji) sung by Nagi (a female singer in Supercell). Also, there are popular covers by other Vocaloids including KAITO, Kagamine Rin and Len, Camui Gackpo and MEIKO. The lyrics in these covers are changed so they match up with each character's perspective. There is a version for nearly every character. "World is Mine" also has many covers by female singers on Nico Nico and Youtube. A remix of the song by Dixie Flatline is featured on the album Supercell tribute ~Stowaways~. Japanese and Romaji Lyrics Derivatives |arrangement = |fanmadepv = |spinoff = }} Other media appearances Concerts This song is featured in the Miku FES'09 Concert, the 39's Giving Day 2010 Concert, the MikuNoPolis 2011 Concert and the 39's Giving Day 2012 Concert. This song was also one of the songs performed by Hatsune Miku during her opening acts for Lady Gaga's ArtRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball concerts. Publications This song has appeared as sheet music in the Vocaloid Best selection series. Piano sheet music also appeared in the ピアノソロ やさしくひける ボーカロイド Selection for Piano collection. Games "World is Mine" also has been featured in every Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- game to date with the exception of extend (though extend is an expansion of ''-Project DIVA- 2nd'', which featured it, and extend ''can play songs from ''2nd), the PS3 version of F (the PSVita version features it, but it can only be played through the AR), and Project mirai , making it the most recurring song in the series (not counting Ievan Polkka, which is a cover song). It was also the first song playable (but not heard) in the first game, making it the first playable song in the series. Its appearance in Hatsune Miku Project mirai 2 marks the song's first inclusion on a Nintendo console and outside a Sony console. Gallery Concept Art = |-| Games = |-| Merchandising = |-| Misc = References External links *Official website *Amazon MP3 *iTunes US *Hatsune Miku Wiki article *deviantArt - Official illustration *deviantArt - Official illustration 2 Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Hall of Fame Category:Song featured in Game Category:Song featured in Concert Category:Hall of Legend